Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {-1} \\ {4} & {3} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-1} & {2} \\ {-2} & {3} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}-{0} & {4}-{-1} & {-1}-{2} \\ {4}-{-2} & {3}-{3} & {1}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {5} & {-3} \\ {6} & {0} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$